


Risky Business

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, They kind of get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: Hanzo knew that they definitely shouldn’t be doing this, especially during a mission.Jesse insisted, though. It was an easy mission, after all.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> i realize i don't write a lot of mchanzo despite it being my favourite ship, so take this little ficlet

Hanzo knew that they definitely shouldn’t be doing this, especially during a mission. 

Jesse insisted, though. It was an easy mission, after all. A simple escorting through a seemingly friendly part of Dorado, so Jesse was quite sure Soldier: 76 wouldn’t mind if him and Hanzo went to go “scout the area”, and by that, he definitely meant “fuck”. 76 seemed a little suspicious, but he trusted Jesse. He didn’t think he was that stupid to go off and bang during a mission. But unfortunately, he was very wrong. 

Hanzo was panting hard already. Jesse insisted that they try to make this quick, so the archer’s uniform remained on, his loose pants were pulled down just enough for easy access. His arms were around Jesse’s neck and his legs were up. He was bent almost in half against the wall, but luckily, he was very flexible. His ankles were resting on Jesse’s broad shoulders. Jesse’s hands were tight on his hips, the main form of support Hanzo had to keep him against the wall except for his boyfriend drilling into him hard, keeping him up. No matter what, Hanzo was always impressed with Jesse’s strength. He did such a good job at holding him up and fucking him at the same time. 

Hanzo’s mouth was wide open, loud cries of pleasure spilling out after another. He was in complete euphoria and nearly forgot that they weren’t in the comfort of their bedroom.

“F...fuck, sugar keep it down.” Jesse said with a small chuckle. It’s not like he didn’t like when his boyfriend screamed for him, and he definitely wouldn’t say that he didn’t like when they were taking risks, but his loud cries of pleasure could easily get them caught, and Jesse was sure they didn’t want to receive a stern talking to from their commander about fucking while being on a mission.

Hanzo shut his mouth to stifle his cries. No matter how many times they had sex, he couldn’t get over Jesse’s sheer girth. He almost wanted to say that he was almost too big for him, but he loved feeling so absolutely full and stretched to his limit.

“I’m sorry, you’re jus-hah...you’re just so good.” Hanzo breathed out, trying to concentrate on not making too much noise. He scratched gently at the back of Jesse’s neck, needing to do something with his hands. He swatted Jesse’s hat off to grab a chunk of his thick brown hair, needing something to ground himself.

“I know sweetheart.” Jesse purred, groaning softly as he fucked into him. Sneaking off during this mission was definitely one of their better ideas. They enjoyed indulging themselves with some of their more risky kinks, including public sex. Luckily, they were in an abandoned building not too far in front of their team. They were off to the side enough that they wouldn’t get caught if their team happened to pass by the area. 

They were enjoying themselves quite thoroughly until they both heard a familiar voice bark in their earpieces. 

“Find anything worthwhile? You two have been gone for a while now.” Soldier 76 asked through the comm link, not sounding upset or anything. The couple was grateful for that.  
Jesse didn’t stop, despite Hanzo giving him a look. Someone had to respond to the commander. A few seconds passed and Hanzo gasped, as Jesse pushed his cock fully into him, pushing against Hanzo’s prostate.

“Answer him, honey.” Jesse urged on, sounding out of breath with the faintest hint of a smile on his rugged face.

Hanzo gave him a wide eyed look and 76 spoke up again. 

“Are you there? Is something wrong? Talk to me!” Soldier 76 said, much more concern in his voice now. 

Hanzo let out an unimpressed growl before bringing a hand up to press into his ear. “N-no we…we are fine here. Jus-” Hanzo’s mouth went wide, holding back a moan as Jesse picked up his pace, trying his best to be quiet as he pushed into him more. “Just got distracted. There is nothing important to note.” Hanzo said, sounding obviously exhausted. He was glad he even managed to finish the sentence. 

“Are you sure? You sound out of breath. Were you two running from something?” The commander asked, much more concern in his voice. Amazingly enough, he didn’t sound suspicious or anything. Jesse would’ve assumed that he would instantly catch on that they were fucking, but he did take his agents’ safety very seriously. It was an important part of his job. 

“Y-yes, don’t worry.” He said, not sounding very convincing at all, but he wasn’t about to tell his commander that he was getting drilled into the wall by his boyfriend. 

Jesse had a smug look on his face as he tried to stay quiet, managing to keep his groans and grunts in as he fucked into his boyfriend, his cock sliding easily in and out of him. The only sound that would make this obvious was their hips smacking together, and Jesse was having a very hard time keeping that down. 

Unfortunately for them, that slight sound of skin against skin translated through the earpiece, and Soldier:76 knew _exactly_ what they were doing. He stayed silent for a moment, and Hanzo allowed himself to make a bit of noise again as he wasn’t holding his earpiece on talk anymore. 76 wasn’t sure if he should get mad at them or not, because he specifically has had to tell them not to pull this kind of stuff during missions. 

Soldier: 76 let out a loud, dramatic sigh through the comm. “Finish up quick and get back here, understand?” He said, heavy sternness in his voice. 

“Yessir.” Jesse said into the comm link, holding back a laugh.


End file.
